TenThousand Years In The Making
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Wanda's parents come for a visit.What will be the outcome?Who knows!But I can tell you one thing,things are about to get a little bit out of hand.FINISHED!Check it out now!
1. An all bad news no good news moment

Timmy Turner,a ten year old boy with everyday problems,wacky parents and problem-matic but loving godparents,groaned inwardly as he walked into his room with a frown on his face and a letter in his hand.

"What's a matter,sport?"Cosmo asked curiously,looking up from the comics section on the newspaper he had been reading.Well,that is,he'd been looking at the pictures.

"My mom's parents are coming to town this weekend!Man,if theres one thing I can't stand it's my Grandma Cloe and Grandpa Joe!There crazier then _my _parents!"

"Heh,yeah.Too bad my grandparents (on both sides) all had to move to some other dimension or something the day after I was born,heh."Cosmo laughed nonchantly,thinking back to when his mother had had to break it to him after he had asked about themwhen he was a kid.

"Ugh,my parents...Uh,I mean,yay!My parents are coming for a visit this weekend."Wanda's mock cheery voice sounded from the fish bowl as she poofed herself from it to the room.

"Hey...what a coicidence!Timmy's _grand_parents are coming over for the weekend too,isn't that great!"Cosmo blathered on with no indictation he was beginning to get annoying.

"Well,I think I'll save us both the trouble by wishing-"Timmy started to wish for somewhere far,far away to go for the weekend,when Wanda clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Timmy,no!I haven't seen them since me and Cosmo were married.They have no idea what I do with my life,what I've been threw or ANYTHING for that matter!"Wanda started saying with a tone of voice that was obviously guilty.

"Come on,Wanda.Faries don't forget _that _fast,right!?I mean look at Cosmo's mom,she hasn't seen him in nearly 10,000 years and she still acts like he was gone yesterday."Timmy tried cheering her up with an earnest grin.

"Yeah,but you're forgetting one thing Timmy..."Wanda told him flatly,narrowing her eyes on her husband who was currently useing the pointy ends of his wand as a back scratcher.

"What's that?"

"Cosmo's family isn't exactly built on a fondation of Einstiens,meaning,they're morons."Wanda let out in one heave of sarcasm and sympathney.

"Aww,come on Wanda!It's gonna be GREAT seeing you're folks again!I think they acutally,honestly liked me the first time they meet me."Cosmo piped up gleefully,trying to gingerly remove a point of the wand that had gotten stuck in his back.

"Cosmo,they didn't know what to make of you!From the time you used an electric buzzer on my father,from the time you devoured the wedding cake in one single swallow."

"Yeah,too bad they didn't have any punch left."Cosmo shrugged sheepishly,poofing a new shirt on after the first one had ripped from being pulled to hard.

"Only because you drank it all!"Wanda raised her voice to a high-pitched shrill and her face grew redder slightly.

"Yeah,well.I was thirsty and didn't have my wand with me to poof up a soda!"Cosmo defended himself,crossing his arms.

"Guys,guys!Come on,that was almost 10 thousand years ago!You really think they're gonna remember that much from that long ago!!?"Timmy cut in,looking at them knowingly.

Back in Faerieworld...

"Hey,hon!"Roberto (Wanda's dad) called out to Martha (Wanda's mom).

"Yes,dear?"She asked him,ruefully looking up at him from her packing.

"Remember that idiotic moron of a husband of hers?"

"Carter,Carman,Conner,Fred!Must me Fred,yes dear."

"Think they've gotten a divorce yet?"

2 seconds later back at Earth...

"But what am I going to do!"Wanda sobbed and threw herself down on Timmy's bed sprawled out to think.

"Hey!"Timmy said after a minute of thought,"How about we just plan everything and make everything perfect when they come tommorw?"

"Really?You think?"Wanda inquired him,hope brimming in her eyes but she quickly regained her composure in mid-air.

"You bet!Same thing with my grandparents."He added quietly,keeping them in mind too.

"Then it's settled!I'll get the ballons and the pinetta!"Cosmo cheered happily and poofed up party suppiles

"Mmmm,maybe justsome streamers and banners.But go to the nearest shop in Faerie world and get this stuff right here."Timmy instructed him,making out a list Wanda had poofed up for him,adding some of her things to it as well.

"Think he'll get it right?"Wanda asked down at her godson with a hopeful smile.

"Not a chance."

Liked it so far?Reviews,please!More on the way soon!

Lavenderpaw


	2. Delusional preperations

Cosmo flew about the aisles of the nearest Fairy supermarket,hopelessly puzzled._Hmmm,now was it streamers and banners or lymers and can openers?_He thought to himself,scratching at his head quizzically.

"Sir.May I be of some sort of assistance to you?"A teenage girl faerie with curly red hair,black rimmed glasses and a cocky voice asked in a bored tone from behind him.

"Huh?Who-ME?!"Cosmo asked her curiously,pointing stupidly to himself .

"Do you see any other moronic saps around the premises,sir?"

"Uh,help,right?HELP!That's what I need!"Cosmo cried victoriously and did a little dance in mid-air,"Yeah,do you have any hot sause and peanutbutter?No,no wait!Uh....chocolate moose and candy wrappers?Uh,no,uh,uh,uh.....have anything on a discount?"

Back on Earth....

"First were gonna need lights!"Timmy declared to Wanda.

Grinning,she happiley poofed a table with a candle light on it.They were planning to make the mood just right for her parents and Timmy was helping think of anything possible to help make it all come together,in other words:Perfect!

"Fancy gourmet chief."Timmy sang.

"Comin' right up!"Wanda sang back,poofing one up.

"Spare castle right next to yours."Timmy added confidently.

"OK,one....oh."Wanda suddenly became quiet and looked down into Timmy's perplexed look.

"What's wrong with that?They have to sleep _somewhere,right?"_Timmy questioned her,looking at her semi-straightly.

"I sort of said they could stay in our castle."Wanda admitted ruefully,playing with a string of her light-pink tinted hair.

"So....where will you and Cosmo stay?"Timmy came straight out and asked her.

"In some mouse hole if Cosmo ever gets back."Wanda repiled in a dangerously low wry voice and sighed.

Back in Fairlyworld....

"Ready to go,hon?"Martha called to Roberto,as she finished stuffing the remains of their things in one of the 3 overly-stuff already suitcases.

"What do you wanna bet Wanda's still married to that nutjob of a fairy?"Roberto questioned his wife,while wearily retreiving his keys from his pocket.

"Hon,"Martha said softly,glancing over at a framed photo of Wanda in high school winning some Home ec. award for the freshest muffins,"Wanda's hasn't always been the brightest of the brightest.Not meaning she's dumb,but she's always seemed to fall into the crowd of mischievous-makers.But even so,I really think Wanda's tooken a reasonable and responisble path in her life."

"You really think so,Marty?"Roberto asked curiously.

"Not a chance,"Martha heaved out in one unsupressed sigh.

"Well just have to wait and see,I guess."Roberto shrugged at his wife and started the car.

Back on Earth....

Wanda and Timmy were putting the finishing touchs on things,of course,Wanda was over doing it a bit by being a little too bossy.But that supposively wasn't too obvious,even when her parents weren't coming over in less then a day.

"The lights too dim."She complained observently,poofing up a new match and blowing out the already lit candle.

"You're the one of poofed it up."Timmy reminded her.

"The Chief's over-baking that oven-baked chicken!"Wanda gasped and quickly tried fannying it off,by poofing her wand into a fan.

"Overly....baked?"Timmy repeated,preplexed.

"Mouse hole me and Cosmo are being made and/or forced to live in for the remainder of the weekend,even thou it techincally isn't even saturday yet."Wanda was continueing to say to herself,poofing up a tiny hole near thier fish bowl in the wall.

"I didn't think you literally meant that whole mouse hole thing."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Well,anyways.If Cosmo ever gets back with those things we told him to get.Maybe this won't be such a disater after all."Wanda exclaimed with an air of confidence surrounding her,"Oh,by the way.Thanks for helping me out,Timmy."

"Sure,"Timmy repiled vaguely,starting to push the chairs in.

"Well,whats the matter sport?"Wanda asked him concerndly and flew down to where she was just about eye-level with him.

"It justs,I haven't seen them since I was six and I'm nervous."Timmy admitted,leaning againist the chair and looking deliberatly at the ground when he spoke.

"Because you think you might not know what to think about them?"Wanda persisted gently,this time floating on about 2 feet away from him,still at eye-level.

"Basically."Timmy repiled solemnly,looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Try comparing 4 years to 10,000!"Wanda laughed and took a moment to regain her caring and/or concerned composure.

"Yeah,but humans don't live as long as fairys do."

"True.But I'm just as nervous about my parents as you are with you're grandparents."She admitted herself,ruffling a small match of Timmy's lightish-brown hair standing up on end.

"You're right."Timmy smiled at her,letting loose a small chuckle.

"See,it's how you make the sitution that determines the outcome."Wanda told him whole-heartdley,smiling back.

"Uh,whatever!"Timmy chimed in his normal,boyish tone.

"Hmm...Now where do you suppose Cosmo is?"

Sorry.Everywhere I turned this or that was disabled.Crud,huh?Will thanks for sticking with me so far.Oh,chapter 3,Meet all the parents,with be HULRIOUS!!

:Lavenderpaw


	3. Meet all the parents

Timmy sat sleeping soundly in bed,dreaming what any little 10 year old boy with an unlimited source of magical energy at hand,would dream had arrived back fairly close midnight and they're had been an all out war between the trying desperately to claim his innocence,Wanda accusing him like a bat outta yet funny!

"Oh _Timmy_...."Came a soft and luring voice,"Time to get up sport!My parents will be here any minute now!"

Timmy's hears were rattling to the sound of someone screaming the words,"Time to get up sport!" and so on.He jolted up in surprise and nearly did a flip in the air when he was what had happened to his room.

"My...my...room?"Timmy gasped,apparently alarmed by the scence before him,"No!Where is my room!!?"

His once boy-friendly room had been morphed into flouristant wall paper,a framed picture of Wanda and Cosmo happily wedded over a fire place on the other side of the room,the floor was soild oak wood,there was a mermaid foutain that replaced where Timmy's lamp use to be and last but not least,any unslightly junk had completely vanished.

"And you totally morphed my room into a princess's ball room.....why?"Timmy wanted to know,glaring accusingly at his fairy godmother who was hovering just over head.

"Oh,come on Timmy!What's it gonna hurt?It's just until they leave and besides..."Wanda tried putting on a pleased expression,"It'll be nicer to wake up in a sophistacated atomosphere for a change,then that old baseball,comic book and video game infested rat hole!"

"Are we still talking about me room here?And where's Cosmo?"Timmy kept inquiring her,still not the least bit convinced,but going along with it for Wanda's sake.

"Oh.He's taking a shower and getting dressed!My parents will be here in less then 4 hours you know."Wanda continued to sound cheerful and upbeat,with little or no hint of letting up.

"Great,see you in 3 and a half hours then!"Timmy told her nonchalantly and settled back into a ball under his covers.

"Not so fast,sport!"Wanda said in a fast-paced cheery tone,while poofing him out of bed and into a pink and black tux,"You promised to help out,remember?"

"Well,what about Cosmo?"Timmy asked her defensively.

"What about him?"Wanda repiled curiously.

"Isn't _he _suppose to be the one getting forced out of bed and into a tight,sweaty tux at 5 am in the morning?"Timmy countered before she could retally without an excuse.

"Oh,yeah,him.I had to use a crow bar on him!"Wanda told him in her relentless,high-spirited toneandflew over to tap lightly on the fish bowl,"Cosmo...if you're in bed again,I've stashed my chain saw away for a special occasion...."

"Here I am,"Cosmo mustered in a false sense of cheerfulness,poofing out of the fish bowl and into his full form.Which at the moment,was trapped in a suffercating green and black tux,nearly gagging words out as he spoke.

"Perfect!"Wanda chirped gleefully,flying over to admire (but clearly not notice) Cosmo's death trap of a suit.

"Uh...Wanda?Don't you think that may be just a few sizes too small for Cosmo?"Timmy asked her in mock concern.

"Oh,he's fine!"Wanda told him and flew off into the fish bowl to get ready for the arrival of her parents as well.

"Okay,dude.She's gone.You can lose the dorky,death trap of a tux now!"Timmy told Cosmo,as he squeezed untouched and on the other hand,wasn't so luckey.

"Gah...uh!"Cosmo cried triuphantly,finally managed to yank it over his head and let it fall to the ground,"So where do you wanna go Timmy?Maybe Washington or Antatrica possibley.Or how about Kidney land?!Yay,Kindney land!"

"Cosmo,no.We just ditched the dull suits,we can't leave too!"Timmy told him in a serious voice.

"_Sure _we can...."Cosmo began slyly and winked down at Timmy,"I'll poof up the tickets and you make the wish for us to escape to Kindey land for all enternity!Or,just until Wanda's parents leave.Whichever works best."

"Cosmo,we promised Wanda we'd help out and well,I just think we outta stick to it!"Timmy came right out and said it.

"Don't go AWOL now,Timmy!I'm beggin' ya!"Cosmo cried out in despreation,clinging on to the the chest area of Timmy's pink PJ's,"Oh,hi Wanda!You look nice.I was just telling Timmy how next week (after you're parents leave by the way) we should all go to Kidney land!"

"Mmm-hmm."Wanda murmured knowingly in a sparkly-red dress and her hair with suds still in it,she then poofed them both back into thier tuxs (Cosmo's the right size this time) and flew back into the fish bowl in a mock huff.

Near 3 and a half hours later,8:26 at least....

"Timmy,you're grandparents are going to be arriving in4I'm minutes.Do you think you could hurry up and finish eating!"Timmy's mother pushed the envelope for about the dozen time that morning,as Timmy fished warping down his 3rd bowl of sugar-frosted sugar cereal.

"Sorry mom,I'm nervous!And when I'm nervous,I eat!"Timmy repiled nonchalantly,finishing the remains of his orange juice and leaping up to land in a near perfect flip by his parents at the door.

"Oh,Timmy.Honestly,don't you think you could show a little more decencey?"Timmy's mom asked him straight-forward,then just sighed and opened the front door,allowing to suitcases to fly in a airal speed.

"Mom!Dad!"Timmy's mom gasped and hugged them in a tight squeeze,she let go of them long enough for Timmy to view to older parent figures around thier mid-60's,with warm and friendly smiles on thier faces,"You remember my husbad?"

"Hello,there!"The man said in a husky,hoarse voice to Timmy's dad while shaking his hand heartily,he had a musty greying bread and was a little on the pudgy side.

"And my son and you're grandson...."Mom smiled down at Timmy and Timmy watched as the older man came up and ruffled his hair while shaking his hand.

"Hello,Timmy!How you a doin'?"The man asked kindly.

"Good.You?"Timmy smiled at him and gave him an equally hearty handshake as well.Tmmy didn't know why,but he was almost drawn like a magnet to shakehis Grandfather's hand he thought he could never even look at.

"Timmy,hi sweetie.Remember me?"A kind looking old woman with curly white hair and a body that looked like it belonged to someone stuck-up or snotty,said to him gently while engulfing him in a tight but loving embrace.

"Good.How areyou?"Timmy repiled to her simply,still dazed.

Back in Timmy's room....

"Man,that went a lot better then I that....Eep!"Timmy was saying smugley to himself,when he came into his room and saw that Wanda's parents had already arrived.....

Well,I'll pick up where we left off later on.Hope you've been enjoying the story so far.....reviews!Bye for now!

Lavenderpaw


	4. A makeshift of a start

Timmy gaped at Wanda's parents,the father looked like Wanda the time Timmy had wished she was a he,only older.And the mother seemed to capture more of Wanda's personality then her father did but she didn't look anything like Wanda.For instance,instead of any sort of pink hair and eyes,she had bright eye and her orange hair was done up in a sort of (Jimmy's mom) hair style.But he could tell right away who was who.For some weird reason and everything just sort of seemed to quickly sink in.

"Uh...mom,dad,this is my godchild....uh,Timmy."Wanda stammered slightly,smiling sheepishly at them while pointing a finger down at Timmy expectantly.

"Oh,yeah!Hi."Timmy finally said politely and raised his hand in the air to shake each of thier hands,Wanda's dad seemed to give him a brief overlook but dismissed him in a sort of approving way.However,he casted suspcious glances over at Cosmo,who was poking at invisible lint on the collar of his Tux now and again.

"Uh,how about dinner?"Wanda asked them quickly,trying to get her father off of Cosmo's back and to change the subject as well.

"Oh,sweetie.You didn't have to go to the trouble of going and making us dinner,did she hom?"Wanda's mom told her,while jabbing Roberto in the side to say something.

"Hmm?Oh,yeah,yeah.Didn't have to go to the trouble,right."He muttered absentmindedly,still glaring at Cosmo out of the corner of his eyes,but then darting them back to his daugther,"Sure,Wandaleena,what'd we having?"

"Wandaleena!?"Cosmo and Timmy chanted in an uproaring unison and then both bursted into fits of laugther and the hugged each other to keep from crying.

"Yes,that's my full name."Wanda admitted almost contemptuously,narrowing her eyes.

"Let's eat,shall we!"Martha cut in and seated herself in the chair Timmy had pulled out for her,"Thank you young man.You're quite the gentlemen."

"Hah!Timmy?!That's a goo-"Cosmo was about to say,but Wanda's glare of pure daggers stopped him,"Uhhh....I'll be quiet now."

"I must say,this room is very well decorated."Roberto finally said smugely,taking a seat next to his wife and smiling almost approvingly at Wanda.

"Thanks dad!"Wanda smiled back happiley,but then added in a low growl,"Cosmo,sit!"

When they were finally all gathered around the table,Wanda did the honors of poofing up a roasted (she had decided over-baked wasn't good enough,anyways) chicken,a bowl of mashed potatos,steamed carrots,freshly baked rolls and diet cola as the drink.

"Eh...uh,stupid,uh,eh,oh!"Cosmo grunted in a fluster grunt,trying to cut his chicken leg in half useing one of the many forks and _spoons_that surrounded him.

"Cosmo...."Wanda whispered to him calmly.

"Eh...not now.Gotta....cut....meat!"Cosmo grunted back,stilling trying to cut the bone.

"Cosmo....."Wanda whipered once more,this time a little more impaitently.

"Wanda...can't you see I'm trying to cut my meet!And how can I concentrate if you keep whispering to me like that?!"Cosmo nearly shouted,but then simmered down a bit.

"_Cosmo!_You **imbocile!**You CANNOT cut chicken on a bone in half with a fork and a spoon....!"Wanda nearly exploded,wanting to throddle him badly.

"Hey,this is gettin' good."Roberto whispered to his wife in a whisper,nudging her knowingly in the side.

"Sorry,"Cosmo said apologenically and dropped the chicken down on his plate.

"Umm...pass the mashed potatos,please."Martha asked Timmy,trying despreately to change the subject to put an end to the near bickering.

"So...you did this,uh,godparenting thing for a living right?"Roberto asked his daugther,who was currently engrossed in fiddling with her fork,in a deliberate direct question.

"Oh!Uh-huh.It's something me and Cosmo have been doing for a while now,daddy."Wanda repiled with a hint that she was thinking about something else other then trying to please her parents,which she quickly made up for by adding,"But,it's something not every fairy can do!Not like it takes all the discipline in the world or anything,but...well,you guys get the point I think!"

"Do you like what you do?"Martha asked to keep up the conversation,converting a smile from Timmy to her daugther.

"Very much so,mom.It's out of the want and dream to make it all work that matters.And what you get out of it that matters as well."Wanda concluded to with a smile at them both.

Timmy sighed thoughtfully._It's gonna be a longgggggg weekend_.

Hope you liked it!Sorry it was a bit sort but I gotta go,more soon.

Lavenderpaw


	5. A string of doubts and a slightly differ...

Timmy sat wide awake in bed that night,thinking about the events that had tooken place that day.Wanda had seemed even more nagging prone then usual and Cosmo seemed to be trying to be a little more careful with what he said and did.I confused Timmy!One,why if Cosmo tried to behave better was Wanda giving him more of a hard time then usual?2,Why had it just suddenly become important to Cosmo to straighten up as much as possible and at least _try _to act right?And,three,why was Timmy wide awake at 11:30 at night when not only did his small-boy metabolism not let him,but the fact that he couldn't get what he wanted to get off his mind,was almost more then his little 10 year old mind could bare alone.

"Cosmo....Wanda?Are you guys still awake?"Timmy whispered down quietly to what he thought he saw a pair of pink and green eyes still wide-open in the center of the mouse hole,"Cosmoooo.....Waaadddaaaa.....?You guys still up?"

"Quiet!"A stern voice like a whip of lightening,lashed out from the fish bowl,where Roberto and Martha had tooken on the forms asTimmy's goldfish and he was talking in his sleep.

"Geez,sor-ry."Timmy said a little more loudly and then slid down back into his covers in a reluctant retreat.

"That's better!"Roberto repiled in a snaggle-toothed grin at Timmy with one eye open on him,apparently Wanda had inhereited some of his almost constant gloating for whoever.But it seemed his abitlity for critizing was worse then that of Wanda's.

"Maybe Wanda's a little more like her dad then I thought."Timmy said to himself,but was only hushed by the sound of a groggy hiss and the sound a blow hitting the inside of the fishbowl,"Sleeping...sleeping....."

"Good,kid.And keep it that way!"Roberto retorted with his eyes sewn shut and a smug smirk playing on his face.

One thing was for sure,Wanda had earned her fair share of sensitivety and gentleness from her mom!Timmy smiled at that thought and directed that particular smile to Martha,almost secretly in graditude.Maybe things wouldn't be so terribley missed up and twisted after all.

Outside somewhere near the Turner house...

Unbeknowest,To Timmy and all the fairys currently occuppying his room,a shadow lurked and lingered just outside.It was on the sidewalk,then it jump for a tree and finally settled for some bushes to hide behind.In the midnight moonlight,the shadow stretched out something that seemed to be beeping unbeliveabley out of control and the the creature brought it back in with a devious grin.(Hee-hee!Rhymes!)

"Aha!Useing my new _improved _super SONIC fairy trackering device,I have picked up that there are currently at least 3 no 4!_Fairy godparents!_In Turner's residence."Crocker's voice cackled and then he raced back into the night to retrieve the equippment he would need to pull such a mind-rattling mission off.

Wanda lightly blinked her eyes open,sensing Cosmo wasn't by her side,she scurried out of the hole and poofed into her normal self.But she just about flipped what she saw ,_her _Cosmo,the clueless literal but lovable idiot she had come to know and love with all her heart was making ,sweetie,what are you doing?"Wanda asked him curiously,gingerly float up to see what he was making.

"What's it look like I'm doing!I'm making breakfeast."Cosmo repiled in a semi sing-song tone of voice and smiled at his wife who looked almost wide-eyed in horror.

"But you don't even know _how _to cook!!!"Wanda nearly screamed,stopping herself from doing so when she saw the confused looks fixed on her by Timmy,her mom and her dad.They were all sitting around the table,looking famished.

"Can too,"Cosmo shot back at her with a sly grin from under his breath,as he continued to stir a wooden spoon in something that smelled like the good old fashioned aroma a cinnamon oatmeal.

Chuckling nervously,Wanda flew over to sit at the table as well,right next to Timmy and opposite of her parents.She waited until her parents attention was drawn away from her to each other to encage themselfs in thier own personal conversation about income,when Wanda whispered in a stagging,terrorfied whisper over towards Timmy....

"How could you let him do this!You know as well as I do Cosmo can't cook.And if he did,it mostly likely be mixed some way to what most people would consider food posioning."

"Give him some credit,at least he's trying."Timmy tried telling her in the most convincing way he could tell her,for some reason lately,he hadn't really been able to think too clearly.

"But Timmy..."Wanda tried once more,with her eyes filled with worry and her voice crowded with doubt.But just at that moment,Timmy heard his parents calling from down stairs.

"Timmy!We have something for you!"His mom called up to him,sounding like she normally did when she told him he was getting something,usually an all expense paid vacation to "Chore Land" curtiousy of his Evil babysitter,Vicky.

"Oh,boy!Coming!"Timmy called back down and left a very unreliefed Wanda in his wake as he fled to the beginning of the staircase.

"Now...."Cosmo said to them as soon as Timmy had left,coming over to land a big heaping helping of what looked like the stuff Wanda once saw Cosmo scrap out of his toes and he was flinging it onto _her _plate,"Dig in!"

Downstairs....

Timmy skidded to a stop when he saw what made him tremble in fear before him,his parents and grandparents all clad in matching jump suits.He shuddered slightly,as the door flew open almost like magic and the haunting image of Vicky appeared.

"Please tell me this is all just an illusion!"Timmy cried in a hoarse whimper,vigoursly rubbing at his eyes.

"Nope,it's real alright!"Vicky told him slyly,but smiled in her warm but fake smile back at the adults standing before her.

"Were going to learn gymnastics!"His mom told him with one of her smiles that obviously read:Thats-not-for-kids-sorry!

"Yeah and since you just _love _spending over waking moment of you're dull,boring not to mention averge life with Vicky,"Timmy's dad chimed in,casting a fond glance from his son to the 16 year girl he thought was an _angel _of a babysitter,"We've decided why let you go and be bored,when you can have fun and stay here with Vicky!"

"But what if I don't want to stay with Vicky and wanna go with you?Timmy countered despreately,his strange new mood had temporally caused him to think almost logically.

"Good point."His mom stated and looked in a confused manner at her husband,this sort of thing rarely happend and when it did she always had to have back up from her spouce.Not saying she wouldn't have liked to have taken him,but he almost never pleaded to go with them and it made the decision in whether to let him go or stay,almost impossible!

"If he wants to come,I say let him."Grandpa Joe gave her his oppion and reached down to ruffle Timmy's hair affectionately.

"Mom?"Timmy's mom inquired.

"Why not."Grandma Cloe shrugged and smiled down at Timmy.

"Well then it's settled!"Timmy's dad declared,"Come on Timmy,put this jump suit on over you're cloths we bought you in case you wanted to go but we didn't think you wanted to go.But it was on sale,so we went ahead and bought it."

"Thanks dad,mom and....grandma and grandpa!"Timmy cheered joyfully,sneaking a knowing smirk at a very stunned and/or flabbergasted Vicky.

"Bye Vicky!"All the adults chanted,while getting into thier own car and fastening thier seat belts.

"Yeah,Icky!Bye and GOOD ridenace!"Timmy cackled hysterically for a brief moment,then slammed the backseat door he was getting in behind and just as they were pulling away,Timmy could swear,Vicky was crying!Sweet!

The next chapter,Except the unexcepted,will feature Crocker if those of you are wondering.And yes,I do have a few more things after that locked up for my next few chapters.Well,thanks for sticking with me so far!

Lavenderpaw


	6. Expect the unexpected

Crocker buslted about his room,scraping threw every last piece of thing he owned that was "faiy-hunter" related._This job is gonna be my biggest one yet_.He thought to himself,while sifting threw some random defective fairy capturing and/or locating junk near his unmade bed,_A job requiring everything I got!_

"Oh,this is just sooo hopeless!"He finally shouted to himself after a while of unsuccessful searching,his voice was raised to high-pitched that it bounced off the wall and echoed to the downstairs of his house,his mother was at making dinner.

"Denzel!"She sang up to him merrily,unaware of anything that was the matter,"Did you say something to mommie,sweetie?"

"No,mother!Mind you're own business!"He snapped at her.

"I'm SO unapperciated!"She sobbed from down stairs and darted out the front door and to the lawn to cry in peace.

"Ugh!"Crocker groaned loudly,sitting himself on a box to think,"At this rate,I'll _never _find anything suitable to capture four fairys and still not manage to get caught!"

Just then,the phone rang and a mysterious voice spook.Low and steady to make sure no else was eavsdropping,but still loud enough to get what needed to be said out to Crocker.

"So....You want to know how to capture those fairys,eh?"The deep voice asked with a familiar ring to it,but not to Crocker of course.

"Who is this?How did you get my number!?That's it!I'm calling my..........did you say fairys?"Crocker suddenly realized what the mysterious stranger was saying and started to get into a mock interested listen,"Well?"

"Yes....fairys!I happen to know how you can catch them.Meet me down by the Dimmsdale Public Liberay at 12 noon tommorrow and I'll tell you all about it."The voice went on,making a full attempt to stay dark and unappealing.

"Hmm...Alright,I accept!"Crocker repiled with a little uncertainty,but then quickly added,"There's a catch,isn't there?But oh well,I _suppose _small catch would be worth it."

"Umm,yes!Now that you mention,there is a bit of a catch to it."The voice grew a little more excited,but still managed to keep it's cool,sly and oddly low tone of voice.

"Which would be.....?"Crocker urged curiously.

"You must spare one fairy in particular,when you capture them (with my help,of course) I will select the one I wish to keep as my own and you get to do what you'd like with the rest!"The person wasted no time in getting to the much haisted point.

"You wantone of them?"Crocker repeated thoughtfully.

"Yes,so it's a deal then,right?"

"You want _one _of the fairys _I_ catch...?"

"Is there an echo in here...yes!I do,thank you."

"So,let me get this straight...."

"YES already!For the love of Pete!I want one of the fairys you catch!"The voice boomed in an explosion of impaitence and fury,but quickly regained her ability to speak in a low and unknown voice again,"So is it a deal or not?"

"Sure,"Crocker agreed wryly,blinking twice in fasicination.

"Good."The voice sighed wearily,"Tommorrow at 12 then."

"Um...OK."Crocker repiled dazedly and hung up.

"Denzel...I have something to tell you!"His mother called to him from the front,almost like nothing had happened.

"Coming!"Crocker called back down and then almost obidently wandered down to the first floor to his mother.

Crocker nearly fainted right there,when he saw what his mother was wearing.A lepord-skinned leotard!She poised for her son and then tip-toed up to him to give him a tight squeeze around the waist.Crocker just froze there in abouslute horror.

"Well,dear...."She said to him in an upbeat voice,while skipping back into her original poise,"What'd you think?"

"I think I'm dreaming and I'm about to wake up now!"Crocker cried in a shrill cry and then whamped himself over the head with his mother's briefcase,that always sat beside the door,"Am I awake yet?"

"Sweetie,mommie enrolled herself in afternoon gymnasitcs.Isn't that great!?"Crocker's mom inquired cheerfully,helping her unstable son to his feet.

"What about you're yoga teaching classes?"Crockered asked.

"Oh,honnie.Get with the program!Yoga is SO 70's!"She chortled happily and did back flips all the way to her car.

"I wish I was married."

Back at Timmy's house....

"Where is he?"Wanda wondered out loud,she was having a horrible time trying to get along with her parents and Timmy seemed to be the only one who was taking to them as they seemed to be strangely taking to him.For a second,she thought she felt a hint of jealousy well up inside her,but quickly dismissed it as silly and far-fetched.Her and Cosmo were _Timmy's _fairy godparents,not her parents!

"Where'd you say that boy went again?"Roberto asked her with seemingly vague interest,as he was scanning the sports section of the newspaper he had concealed himself in.

"With his parents and grandparents to do something or other."Wanda repiled reluctanly,she was starting to think that was all her parents really cared about,was her godchild!

"Hey,fry boy!"Roberto joked towards Cosmo,"Bring me another thing of de-cafe soda,will you?"

"Sure!"Cosmo repiled enthusastically and tossed him a soda from a mini bar Cosmo had recently poofed up,in case anyone needed anything,"One no-uh-something calf pop,comin right up!"

"Heh,heh,"Roberto chuckled heartily and gave Cosmo a friendly slap on the back,"You know,at first I thought you were a brainless dope who somehow got my daugther to marry her.But,hey,they're may be hope for ya after all!Am I right,Cozzie?"

"You're right,Robbie!"Cosmo jeered back and slapped his back as well,both of them over-lapping with cheesey grins.

"Cos,mind testing this soup were having for dinner?"Martha asked him tenderly,flying up to where he could just sip some.

"Hmm..."Cosmo sipped at it and then gave a quick thumbs-up sign,"Soup-o-refic!"

"Grrr...."Wanda sizzled under her breath and flew over to them with her teeth bared and her fists clenched.

"Hi!"She greeted them in a cheerful hello.

"Hello,dear."Martha repiled with a small smile.

"Hi,hon,what have you been up to or whatever?"Roberto mumbled without looking at her,going back to reading his paper.

"Just waiting to see when were reading to go...."Wanda coxed them slyly,waiting for some sort of surprised or excited reaction,instead all she recieved was another dissapointment.

"Where's that,dear?"Martha finally asked her.

"Well,I was thinking we could go to...."Wanda started up,with a sure smile that this would make them all spend more time with her and less time with Cosmo or even....Timmy.

"Kidney land!"Cosmo piped up gleefully,carelessly cutting his wife off.

"_Where...!?"_Wanda mused breathlessly.

"Kidney land!"They all chimed in unison and all started to pack for the trip,without another thought to it.

Wanda looked down at the copy of the Family's day out flier gripped firmly in her hands and let it fall to the floor,still looking at it.She sort of just froze there in mid-air for a while,motion and emotionless,before finally drifting slowly to the mouse hole and with brimming teary eyes said softly,"What other choice do I have.My parents,my godchild even my own _husband _doesn't want to spend time or do anything I want to with me.I guess that's how it is when you've been away sometimes for almost 10thousand years."

Sad huh?Wait till the next one,it gets even better!

Lavenderpaw


	7. Truthful telling

Timmy glared out the window of the big brink building,that read over head,"Dimmsdale Work Out And Fitness Center,"painted in bright red letters right above the enterence.Timmy shallowed a dry lump in his thoat,it was one thing that his parents were acutally taking him with them somewhere (which was GREAT for a change).....but here?

"Uh,mom,dad?Can I ask you guys something?"Timmy asked them unsurely and started to back into the plushness of his seat.

"In retro spec,son.You are!"Timmy's dad informed him,directing his eyes in the angle of his son's wary look in the rear-view mirror.

"As long as it's not about having a second thought about coming with us;which hypothetically would upset me beyond all reasons and will have to force us to never let you go anywhere with us again no matter what,"His mother paused a moment to catch her breath,then finished,"Then sure dear!"

"Never mind..."Timmy told them both grimly,starting to follow them out of the car and into the Fitness center grudingly.

In Kindney land....

Wanda drifted aloof in the back of her parents and Cosmo,who were racing from rides to rides.They had found Vicky,and then reluctanly,gone inside of her as she was taking a bite of her hot ham and cheese sandwhich miserbly.

"Yay!We gotenough tickets for riding the Tonsil Of Terror over 82 times (a new world record) and have enough now to go pick out one of the many body-part related prizes!"Martha annouced happiley to Cosmo and Roberto,who cheered along with her and only made Wanda feel worse then ever before.

"Come on,before they give away the good ones!"Roberto put in quickly and they all started to race to the prize stand.

Just as Cosmo got ready to zoom off with them,he caught the image of his wife sniffling sadly and then slowly floating over to sit by herself on a bench near a pond full of chromosomes.

"Wanda..."Cosmo asked her timidly,flying over to her with his eyes filled with concern and compassion,"What's wrong?"

"Everything,"Wanda told him quietly,pretending to examine her nails,"Just a chipped nail!No biggie,you go on aheadand I'll catch up later,okay sweetie?"

"OK-"But just as he was about to fly off,he looked back and then flew up to gently put his arm around her shoulders,"Wanda,I've been married to you for almost 10-thousand years.Somethings wrong,I can feel it."

Wanda looked into his eyes,they were strangely serious and stern yet warm and loving at the same time.So much so,that she gave a small laugh and nuzzled up in his embrace.

"It just that..."She began,almost tearfully,"That when my parents came,_I_ wanted to spend time with them.Well,you and Timmy too.But not as much as they have been!And I hate to admitt it,but I have been a little.....well......jealous."

"Whew!"Cosmo piped up in his normal stupified laugh,"And all this time I was only trying to get them to like me.Uh,they do seem to like me alot,maybe even too much right?"

"Bingo."Wanda exclaimed ruefully,a little like her old self.

"Wanda,"Cosmo continued,still having a little bit of his nearly overwheleming seriousness left in him,"I think you're parents like me,which is great!But I would,never,_ever _try to make them like me more then they love you."

"You think they still love me after all this time?"Wanda asked doubtfully,still a little forlorn,"Even after all this time of never contacting them and everything?"

"Eh,I dunno.I worked with my mom only she never even knew I was gone!"Cosmo shrugged,returning almost fully to his idiot self,"It's not like we were built on a fondation of Enstiens or anything."

"Heh,right you are Cosmo!"Wanda laughed thoughtfully,remembering back to when she had said the exact same thing before to Timmy the other day,"Right you are."

Back at the Fitness Center....

"You're turn little man."A cocky,well-built woman yet geeky looking woman told Timmy impatiently.She was trying to get Timmy to at least _touch _the balance beam.

"Uh...what if I have to go to the bathroom?"Timmy tried asking her nervously,sweat starting to form on his brow.

"Young man,"The woman told him strictly,with a very firm tone,"We've been through this before.Literally!You already went twice and you're not even trying."

"What makes you say that?"Timmy asked her defensively,crossing his arms as if he were insulted.

"Get on the board get or go home!"The woman finally snapped at him and narrowed her eyes on him,waiting.

"Well,"Timmy whispered in a tiny voice to himself,"Why not?Beside,what have I got to lose anyway?"

At that very incovient moment,Francis came strolling over to the balance beam a few feet away from him in the 10 and up class.Timmy,unfortunately,had to start in the 3 to 10 class because he wouldn't so much as even powder his hands white with the special chalk they were suppose to use.

"I guess my legs or my arms maybe."Timmy said a little louder to himself,starting to gingerly make his way across the balance beam with all of his courage and confidence.

"What was that?"The girl snorted at him suspiciously.

"Nothing."Timmy sighed and finished (not with fly colours or anything) but it was better then just quiting and going home he supposed,"I wonder how Wanda and Cosmo are holding out.Wish I could see for myself what their all up to right now."

I'm glad if anyone out there is following me.But could you give me a review now and again to make sure I know that _someone _at least is sticking with me.Either way,I love writing and recieveing comment (even some constructive critism,not neassarily flames thou) from people who either enjoy or think I could do better with something.Well,until next chapter,this is LP saying......May you're days be merry and full of...well...uh,certain stuff and uh.......more stuff.

Lavenderpaw


	8. A new saga to the story unfolds!

_What a day!_Timmy thought to himself in relief,snuggling down into his covers with a contented sigh.It had been a fairly good day,with a lot of worrying and looking over his shoulder,but still......it could have been worse!He supposed with a smile.

As soon as he had gotten home,he had met up with Cosmo and Wandaand her parents.Realizing what a time they had had compared to his,he just about died with of laugther.

"Timmy,"Camea familiar voice from up above,Timmy opened one eye to glance up and then sat all the way up as well as he realized Wanda was floating just a few feet above his head.

"Wanda,"Timmy mock complained to her,directing his attention toward the glow-in-the-dark clock on his bed side that had just struck 11:00,"It's late.Real,real late.What's up?"

"Timmy...I wanted to say I'm sorry."Wanda told him sincerley,now drifted down to his level to look him straight in the eyes to let him know thatshereally was sorry.

Timmy stifled a yawn and stole a glance at her threw one eye,"Why are you sorry?I thought you all were having a good time?I mean,maybe I should be sorry for just leaving without any warning at all and not evensaying goodbye."

"Timmy!That's one of the first times you've ever apologized for something that small!?Not that I didn't think you ever had before,but this is just so shocking,"Wanda gasped and then went back to explaining,"But I'm sorry for not only dragging you into all of this,but sort of pushing you to do all those things with only a 'Thanks Timmy".But I have to admitt,yours did sound more purposeful!"

"Really?"Timmy asked her,alittle confused,"You know,lately it seems that I seem to be able to think more logically and not react so nervous or twitchy about almost everything."

"Well,"Wanda laughed almost felicitously,"It's probabley just a growth spurt or something,sport.Get some rest."

Timmy watched her as she poofed herself into a tiny mouse and dissapear into the mouse hole.A sense of accomplishment seemed to wash over him.Not only was Wanda seeming to be adjusting to her parents alittle better,he was getting to know and become well re-aquainted with his own grandparents as well.Timmy smiled again smugley and gazed out of the window at the star-filled sky.It wasblack and blue with thin whips of creamy white lines streaking it and the stars seemed to twinkle along with Timmy's heavy eyelids.Soon,before he knew it,he was fast asleep and nearly carefree for the first time in days.

The next day (at the Dimmsdale Public liberary)....

Crocker paced himself,as he glanced at his watch for about the 100th time since he had first got there.Whoever this person was......he was late!_Thou,I suppose it is possible to be a girl,too..._He thought to himself,amused a bit of the thought of a woman trying to impersonate a man.Crocker checked his watch again and grimaced with horror.

"It's already 12:33!"He shouted to the air,he was so loud that a passing woman and child stoppped to stare at him,"Eh,what'd you losers looking at?!Humph,that's it!"

"Where do you think YOUR going?"The mysterious voice sounded from behind him,but it had a hint of feminism in it.

Crocker turned to see an almost ghastly person,drapped in a ebony cloak,it was almost as if he were......floating.

"You can float?"Crocker asked suspciously,as he quickly recovered and leaned over to examine the cloaked individual.

"How DARE you-Oh!Yes,well,people do say I have a tendancy to walk on air....so,are you ready?"The person asked slyly and out-stretched what looked like a big box.

"You mean,the ulitmate way of catching fairys is.....to trap inside a rather large?"Crocker questioned,eyeing the box without the least bit of interest.

"NO YOU DING-DONG!!!!!!!"The voice screamed and reasonabled a lot like....."I mean,it's in side."

_Ding-Dong?Hah!That's a new one.But I'm use to it!Now I only have to make this unsuspecting fool convinced and me flithy rich with all the FAIRY GODPARENTS I'm going to of course catch!_Crocker thought to himself with a smirk,already schemeing to get the mysertious werido and the box,with whoms contents contained the ulitmate fairy catcher!

"Great!"He smiled widely,gesturing to the box,"OK,you gemme the box!When I catch them,I'll call you or you call me,or I'll write sometime......hey!"

Crocker grunted,as the person pulled him back with the box in his arms.When he opened his eyes again,he was staring up into two of the most menacing red eyes he had ever seen.They were leering at him,with the hot intesnity of a million suns,"You come back here with them and let me look over them for myself as soon as you catch them....deal?"

Crocker sighed wryly,"Deal."

It'll get more thrilling the next few chapters,promise!So,until next time.....adios amigos!

Lavenderpaw


	9. New problems occuring

Timmy woke up the next morning with a start,strangely enough,no one had bothered getting up yet.He gently got out of bed and quietly tip-toed downstairs.Making his way to the kitchen,he caught the aroma of his mom making....pancakes!

"Smells...."Timmy said to himself thoughtfully,faintly sniffing the air,"Bluberry-ish.Hmm,I like cherry better,but that'll do!"

"Morning Timmy!"Grandma Cloe greeted him with a cheery smile,mixing the batter with some recently added blueberrys.

"Uh,hi Grandma."Timmy repiled automatically,a little tooken back.

"Hope you don't mind.You're mother wasn't up yet and I really couldn't sleep."She went on saying,disregarding her grandson's surprised reaction to her presence as being a little shocked his grandmother was cooking instead of his mom.

_Maybe mom did something that grandma didn't like last night,_Timmy thought to himself in wonderment,casting a slightly circumspectional look at her,_But why would she want to do something like try to take mom's place?Man,it's amazing what a 10-year-old boy going through a differcult maturing growth spurt can think about!_

Just then,the doorbell sounded and Timmy saw his Grandma motioning to awnser it why she finished stirring the blueberry-infested batter.Sighing,Timmy hopped down from his seat and trotted absentmindley up to the front door to see who it was.

"Hey Timmy!"AJ. and Chester's grinning faces caught him off guard,they were both stand only a few feet from his face and were hiding something behind thier backs.

"Uh...hey guys.You know it's only 7:00 in the morning."Timmy welcomed them with a friendly smile and allowed them to come in by standing to one side.

"Timmy,check out this new video game,dude!"Chester was first to tell him,sticking some brightly coloured red and black box out under his nose for him to see,"It's Crash Nebula vs. The Evil Intergalatic Time Warpers:5."

"Yeah!It's got all these cool new graphics and brand-spaking new features that you won't find anywhere else!"AJ. added with an enormous grin towards Timmy,nudging Chester to continue.

"Oh..._and _all new levels up to 100 and a new plot on each one."Chester put in last coolly,smiling smugley back at AJ.

"Great....why?"Timmy had been so aborsbed with his other problems and dilemas lately,that he had hardly had the time to care about much else.Not that he wasn't happy to see his best friends that he hadn't seen in days,but he didn't really fell like doing what he would normally spend all his time doing.

"Why?!"The two gasped in unison and then looked at each other,then back at him,repeating stunned,"_Why?!!"_

"Sorry guys,I've been real busy lately and...well,I haven't had time to really think about Video games or anything."Timmy tried his best to explain things clearly to them,although it made it even more differcult as they stared at him in bewilderment.

"Not....have....time?!"Chester nearly self-exploded,He looked towards Chester baffled and only gaped at Timmy.

"Uh,Yeah.Basically!"Timmy told them calmly,but inching to the doorway,"Why don't you guys come by later when it's not just past the crack of dawn."

"Right,sure..."Chester said in a trance-like state,wandering dazedly outside.

AJ. waited until Chester had managed to stumble his way to the maibox waiting for him.Before AJ. turned to Timmy and asked him directly if something was up.

"What'd you mean?"Timmy inquired insouciantly,as if he didn't know.

"I _mean,_you haven't called or come to see either of us in the last three days,so we finally come to you and now you're just shoving us out of the way like it's nothing at all!"AJ. snapped angerily,not being able to keep a very firm hold on his temper.

"Oh,come on!We went to the arcade only 5 days ago and then we spent the rest of the evening playing mindless video games in my room as well.Don't take it personally,but I'm starting to think it's all a BIG waste of time!"Timmy retorted a little more rigidly,starting to get in his face.

"You know what!?The only time wasted was coming here to spend time with you!"AJ. shouted this time and started marching towards Chester who was were a very mortifed frown at the time.

"Uh...FINE!"Timmy shouted back at him,"Who needs you guys to have fun anyways?!Not me!Thats for sure."

"We can always play the game at your house!"Chester tried cheering his friend up,"Besides,you're rich!It's better that way."

AJ.didn't say anything,but shook his head while he walked ahead with Chester in toll.But Chester stopped to look once more at Timmy's house,sighed on both his/Timmy's/AJ.'s account,then started to trail behind AJ. over to his house.

"What's a matter,kiddo?"Roberto asked him with a chuckle,when Timmy came dragging his wearily into his room.

"Nothing,"Timmy mumbled in a vague,capricious tone.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."He chuckled again and concentrated on today's morning paper.

"No way it could be bad!Not when it's only,uh...7:07 in the morning!"Cosmo chirped up,pilling himself a banna he had recently poofed up to snack on.

"See."Timmy told the six pairs of doubtful eyes watching him as he sat down at his computer to check his E-mail in peace.

"Yeah,si!He agrees with me!"Cosmo countered no one in particular nonchalantly.

"Hey,what's this?"Timmy asked out loud perplexed,his eyes scanning the first and only of his E-mails,he started to read it aloud as all four fairys gathered around curiously to read it as well.....

_I know what you have and I want it!Since I've tried every way I can think of to get Cos-uh-get what I want back.I've finally decided to let some mindless numbskull do my bidding for me.You will be visited by my newest minon quite shortly.Enjoy the rest of you're morning,because belive me,it'll be the last one you'll be able to enjoy! hah!hah!hah! And more....HAHHAH!_

_Yourstruely,_

_Person-who-isn't-Mama-Cosma-for-if-it-were-I'd-found-a-better-way-to-get-my-precious-little-Cosmo-Lolo-by-now._

_P.S.You can count on a very well-skilled yet still terribley unsuccessful flunky.A bit of a phsyco nutt,but then again,what do I care!See you relentless imbociles on the flip side of things!_

They all just glared at the E-mail and then up at Cosmo,who was busily trying to make The Statue Of Liberty with some simple string intwid within his fingers and then just stared at each other.

Meanwhile...

A cackling of the most menacing kind sparked up the morning sky,as Crocker reappeared in the bushes with the box.

"Let's just see what happens now!"

Getting good,eh?Hope you've liked the story so far and thanks for sticking with me!Through and through!If you have any questions or comments,post them in you're review and I will try and awnser them next chapter.Well,thanks for reading!

Lavenderpaw


	10. Fact over Fiction always trimphants

Wanda studied the E-mail for a long time,then glanced at Cosmo,who had gotten intangled in the web-like net of string.The gang had spent the last 2 hours trying to figure out what Mama Cosma had up her sleeve.Except for Cosmo,of course.

"Are you sure you do think it could be just a ploy to make us think it and nothing more?"Wanda asked Timmy skeptically,not really buying his theory that Mama Cosma might acutally mean it.

"Well,sure,"Timmy was saying,"Why not?She tried before,why not this time?"

"But you were there the last time she tried to pull something,"Wanda persisted,trying to make it clear to Timmy how serious the matter was,"Mama Cosma can be a schemer and very deceptive,believe me!"

"Yeah and I also remember her saying that she wanted him to stay with us because of how much misery he tends to cause you!"Timmy striked back with a knowing grin.

"I guess,"Wanda hated to admitt it,but Timmy could be right,"That growth spurt you're going through sure makes it eaiser to reason things out more logically,huh?"

"Huh?"Timmy inquired her dumbly,apparently things only went so far into understanding even if he was having a maturing growth spurt.

"Well,I for one think you're aboslutely right,Wanda."Martha told her daugther admiringly,kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Hey!What about me?It's possible I'm right too!?"Timmy interupted offendedly.

"Yes,but you're only ten,dear."Martha told him dismissfully,waving her wand at him for emphasis.

"What's everyone so worked up about?"Cosmo asked them cluelessly,"I think Timmy has a point,even if I don't remember all of it...."

"Hah!"Timmy declared happily,putting one his hand on the opposite shoulder near him of Cosmo and indicated him with his index finger,"Cosmo thinks I'm right!"

"Leave it to Cosmo to be blissfully unaware of a crisis,"Wanda muttered wryly,putting her hands on her hips.

Timmy grinned wickedly,while Cosmo blew a small rapshberry in her face.Then she watched with narrowed eyes as they did a little jig triumphantly and then turned slightly squrimish whenthey meet Wanda's flaring,bloodshot eyes.

"Well be quiet now,"They both said in a fretful manner.

"But what are we gonna do if she's really up to something?"Timmy piped up aphoristically,seeming to recover from a whatever was bothering him.

"Good question."Wanda repiled blankly.

Outside....

"Hmm..."Crocker whispered to himself in the bushes,while rubbing his forhead in concentration has he tried to make heads or tales of the instructions to some sort ofbig metal box that had _been _in the cardboard box,"I can't read any of this in the dark!I need light."

He held it up to some of the mid-day sunlight seeping threw the leafs of the bushes,then he saw what he had to do!Writen in 4 types of lauange:English,Spanish,Japan,etc.Was 3 simple steps.And they were on the very last page!

"OK,first!Get a direct aim for the source of the supernatural,mythical,extratersiatal or magical power useing either side of the metal box.Then,press the big shiney red button on top to unveil the absorber to convert them into the matter of whatever their made of and then lastly,don't press thebutton next to it that reads 'Reverse Vowel'."

Grinning,he started to pushed the box forward out of the bushes with all his might,before realizing something.....

"How am I going to get all the way up there?"Crocker wondered to himself,puzzled.Then he had it!_All I have to is knock on the door and let Turner's parents to the honors of letting me up in and then!Then I'll have my victory!_

Crocker sounded the bell with a devious smirk,when he heard of voice that seemed familiar say,"I'll get it!",He couldn't put a finger on it,but it sounded somehow vividly familiar.That's when a the door swung open and Mr. Turner appeared.

"Hello,can I help-EH-egads!"He gasped when he saw Crocker standing frozen in his place at the front door,"Hey!You're that handsome teacher my wife seemed to seemingly adore!"

"Oh-eh-heh.Nice seeing you again,is you're son home?"Crocker asked nervously,making frightful glances at Timmy's dad as he rolled up both his sleeves and cracked his knuckles.

"To....do?"Timmy's dad questioned him suspciously,eyeing him with considerably watchful eye as he tried explaining.

_Great._Crocker thought miserbly,_Now I have to get this idiot off my back in order to get up to Turner's room!_

"Uh...right.I'm here to you on you're son's-uh....newest,hottest,and not to mention FRESHEST hot fresh A !"Crocker exclaimed,gaining more confidence as he spoke.

"Really!?Oh,thats...hey!Wait a minute."Timmy's dad said in mock realization,narrowing his eyes,"I know what's going on!You're trying to get Timmy to like you more then me,aren't you?"

"Oh,brother,"Crocker murmured wearily,then thinking quickly,grabbed a rubber pencil out of his pocket,"See the rubber pencil!?See it?see it?Well,go FETCH iiiittt!!!!!"

"Oooo...!Ooo....!_Wait...._I've been working around pencils long enough to know that that's the oldest trick in the pencil book!"Timmy's dad told him cagily,starting to advance on the fingering fiddiling teacher.

"That's...because...it's a one-of-a-KIND rubbery-bendy...uh...pencil,whatever."He was so bent on capturing Timmy's fairys,that he didn't really care about making up excuses.Yet he didn't want to be pumbled by Timmy's dad the last time he had been there.

"Err...really?!You're not lying and/or decieveing me just to make a desperate excuse to go see Timmy for some reason I shouldn't or couldn't know about?"Timmy's dad asked him curiously,still a little unconvinced that it was true.

"Erm,sure."Crocker repiled vaguely,tossing the pencil carelessly over his shoulder.

"Mmm..uhhh...Timmys up in his room,BYE!"Timmy's dad barked to him,as he sped out of the doorway and out in the street.

"And they call me nuttcase,hmph."Crocker told himself boredly,but quickly resumed his quest,"NOW Turner!Get ready...and say good-bye to you're precious _Fairy godparents!"_

Next chapter will be full of suspence,trust me.A little more drama and emotion,but still a little added humor.Well,I gotta go.I have to baby-sit tonight.Seriously,don't try it.But it's good money thou,well,until next...uh,chapter!TTYL and such!

Lavenderpaw


	11. Score 1 Crocker!0 Timmy and Fairys

Crocker grinned almost balefully,as he heard strange but pleasing ruslting up the stairs and in Timmy's bedroom.But before he could race up to claim his so-called prize,a familiar face popped up in front of him with an enourmous smile.

"Timmy's wonderful teacher!"Timmy's mom proclaimed excitededly,with her arms open as if to embrace him.

"Turner's mom?"Crocker guessed unconcernedly,but then was struck with the hint that she was yet another obsitcle in the way of his midst as he was marching on to a so far unsuccessful and annoying victory.

"Is the wonderful teacher of my son,visiting us to inform us once more of yet another perfect A?"She inquired quaintly.

"Well,acutally-"But then a brillant idea dawned on him and he quickly took a reapporach towards the situtation,"I mean,yes!And to save you the trouble of expressing me you're un-dying graditude,I'll go on ahead and says thanks for saying you're welcome by letting you know that there you're the new Flower Queen of the month this month."

"Oh my gosh!"She gasped and then breathlessly grabbed her keys for her car,"I can't begin to thank you enough for...uh...whatever else you've done for us.Oh!And by the way,Timmy's up in his room if you wouldn't mind watching him for a few minutes so I can rightfully claim my title as 'Mrs. Flower Queen Of The Month!'"

Crocker watched with a smirk,as she praided to the car and seated herself promptly in the driver's set.She seemed to have forgot something Crocker couldn't tell by her pondering expression,but dismissed it and drove off like the wind.

"Heh,I knew going to all those Flower World meetings with my mother would pay off sooner or later...NOW!"Crocker declared sinsiterly,whirling around on his heels,"You're mine Turner!All....mi-uh-hello!"

He was face-to-face with Timmy's grandparents as they were getting ready to leave for home.They hadalready said good-bye to everyone and were just now exiting,but they seemed to be more perplexed then prepared to leave for home.

"You would be...?"Grandpa Joe was first to question him suspciously,raising a graying eyebrow in a crooked arch.

"Santa Clause,"Crocker muttered irratably,practically shoving the bewildered beyond belief pair out the front door,"Turner's parents wanted me to watch him,they went out,end of story!"

As soon as they had given up and trailed over to their own vechile,Crocker began to hastily but carefully make his way upstairs in order not to make any unwanted noises.

Upstairs in Timmy's room...

Roberto threw his newspaper down in fustrartion.All anyone was doing at the current moment,was worrying over that green-haired,dead-brained,simpleton!Not that Roberto found that appalling or he didn't like Cosmo anymore,it was just that he didn't care to think about him 247,especially if they weren't even sure the chain letter was real or not.

"For pete sakes,it's been all day and nothing has happened so far!"He exploded,useing his wand to crumple up the discarded piece of paper and made it explode as well.

"We can't be sure of that,"Martha point out precisely.

"We can't be sure of anything anymore,"Wanda sighed in equal exasperation as her father,they had been working at trying to solve this problem for almost 10 hours now.

"Heres a soultion:I just wish we knew if Mama Cosmo was up to something!"Timmy suggested with an air on confidence.

"Hey!"Cosmo piped up enthusastically,"Great idea,sport!"

"Great!Then I wish-"Timmy's wish was cut off by Wanda glaring at the both of them.

"Timmy,we can't.We have no way of finding out whether or not she's really up to something!"Wanda informed them with a knowing look.

Suddenly,a perturding knock at the door made the faries poof into thier animal forms and scurry and/of swim away.Before Timmy knew it,the door swung open and Crocker's twisted face appeared along with some sort of big metal box.

"Crocker!"Timmy shouted,as he turned to glare into his eyes.

"Turner,"Crocker grinned widely and took a few steps into the room,"I believe you have something I want."

"I don't have any fairys,Crocker,"Timmy's voice was stern and low with warning,"And my parents _and _grandparents are home!So you can just leave before they find out..."

"About what!?"Crocker was quick to say,"I tricked them to leave and now it's just us.All six of us!"

Timmy watched as Crocker reached down to press some button on the box and then some de-magic suction of some sort suck everything that was made of magic into the box.Namingly,Cosmo,Wanda,Roberto and Martha.

"Nice pets.It'll be even nicer when I get home and see all the magic dust they were dissovled into."He cackled insanely and then with a smug expression,set the box on a light-weight setting and carried the box with the 4 fairys off and out the door.

"No!!!"Timmy cried hoarsely,making a dash for the door and a quick sprint after his demented teacher.But it was too late,Timmy watched in desperation as Crocker hopped into some getaway vechile and sped off cackling evilly with is prize.

Back in Fairyworld...

"Oooo...this is just what I wanted to happen!"Mama Cosma squealed in an unsual high-pitched voice,watching with shrewd delight as Crocker had managed to complete her task.

"You really should re-think about this,"Came a voice from behind her that she dreaded with all her might.

"Waldo,keep out of this!"Mama Cosma ordered strictly.

Waldo,in question,was Wanda's younger brother still in the fairy acadmey to become a fairy godparent like his older sister,who he secretly idealized all his life and now knew his family as well as Cosmo were in all in danger!

Author interuption here:OK,this seems like an okay climax in the story to do this....(clears throat).....Fairys only stay a child for so long and some history on Waldo that won't be mentioned otherwise at all in the story,for one thing,He's Wanda's age when she went into the fairy acadamey and well let's just say he's more of the hero then anything.He's gets that bail-out-of-trouble ability for Wanda,by the way.OK,sorry for interupting,let's get on with the rest of the story,shall we!?

"My older sister,what are you planning on doing to Wanda and everyone else?"Came a calm but firm voice from the doorway,Waldo floated up revealing a fairy that had almost as much muscle as Juan,he had hot pink hair that with the banks brushing over his magnetfyingly handsome deep scarlet eyes and that at the moment were fillled with anger and regret.Anger,what Mama Cosma was doing this and regret because he could not go there without having to inform the head fairy acadmey general aka Jorgen,why.

"You have drills at the fairy acadmey!"She exclaimed in a hiss,shooting a bolt out of her wand to preparel Waldo out the door backwards,in which he had floated in.

"Mark my words!"Waldo hollered at her with narrowed red and orange eyes,"I _will _save my sister!I WILL!"

A bizzare beeping noise casted over the entire acadmey,as a very weary Waldo drifted up to Jorgen's tent.But before he could knock,he heard a rather alarmed voice and a stern but calm voice arguing.Pressing his hear to the front of the tent,Waldo made out small fragments of words being said.

"That crazed lunatic of a teacher has not 1 but FOUR fairys,I'm sorry to report."The first fairy informed the second-to-come voice with a very sorrowful tone.

"We must take extreme caution by preventing any means of getting to fairy world!"A gruff second voice came in,then it exploded in declaration,"We shall blow up the bridge!!!!"

"Uh,sir,"Came the first voice again,pretty wry this time,"We tried that once.Can't we just....."

"SILENCE!!!!!!!"The second voice really did explode that time,causing Waldo to yelp and flutter hastily back to his tent.

But he heard something else,with a determinded grit,he flew back down to the tent to listen again.This time thou,they had both settled back down and were now discussing what seemed to be a more serious matter.

"The first of the fairys were number's 1400# and 1401# and the others were civilens,even parents of 1400#."The fairy told the second fairy with some smpthany on the fairy's behalf.

"Cosmo and Wanda,"The second voice murmured with a hint of sadness,"They may be complete mental jobs,but I liked them well enough not to want to see them hurt.And Timmy,well,since we can't take any risks helping him out and he's powerless againist something that's impervious to magic.It's possible he's going to lose...."

Thier was a long pause and thier didn't seem to be any need to resume.Waldo floated to the side of the tent,as a very quiet Jorgen and a very miserable-looking fairy advisor came out with thier heads hung and thier eyes shut.Waldo came out from behind the side of the tent,his sister and his parents were going to be.....going to be....well,he didn't know quite yet.But he knew one thing,he was going to somehow find this Timmy and get him to help him out.He already figured Timmy knew all about this and was dying for some help.Waldo flew into the tent and to his satisfaction,he found a map that located were where Timmy was with a dot placed on a spefic place on the map and then something came to Waldo.

"Who the heck is Timmy,anyways!?"Then Waldo thought with a small shudder,_maybe Wanda divorced after all!_But he quickly shook that idea out of his head,Wanda loved Cosmo,he knew that from the start!But who was Timmy then?Then it hit him,"Her godchild,duh!I find Timmy and together we bet whoever took my parents and sister.But how am I going to get all the way to earth?"

Just then,he found some spare wands on a wrack over on the other side of the tent,with a cunning grin he flew over and snatched one up.And with his map in one hand and the map in the other,he poofed away into what he thought might be his first and last poof.But he wasn't afraid and he secretly hoped that this Timmy kid wasn't either.

Well,the drama builds and keeps on gettin better!Whoohoo!This next chapter well be just as good,I can't count on it.I gotta go and go to the mall to meet my friends and boyfriend,were doing last minute shopping for our parents!--Ugh,I dread going this!Well,see ya when I see ya!

Lavenderpaw


	12. Timmy teams up and Cosmo's other side

Timmy walked reluctantly back to his house,he couldn't seem to think straight,all the events in the last few days that had tooken place seemed to surface and swim around in his mind.His grandparents and Wanda's parents coming,the new him,the fight with his friends,all the new things he was experiencing and now this.It was almost more then the ten-year-old could bare.Well,he'd be 11 next month.But that wasn't the case right now,the case was that all the fairys he cared about were being fairy-napped at turned into magic dust.

"What can I do!?"Timmy asked aloud,surprised by how unusally aching and hoarse he sounded,"I can't do anything."

"Hey,kid!"Someone asked from behind him,"You know a fellow by the name of...uh....Timmy Turrr-neeerrrr?"

"Yes,that's me,"Timmy confirmed weakly,not turning around to look at who it was he was talking to.

"Wanda's godchild?"The voice asked again,expecting some kind of reaction from the seemingly moping 10-year-old.

"Yeah-hey!How'd you...huh?"Timmy said dumbly,as he turned to take in the figure hovering just a few feet up above him,"How did you know Wanda's one of my fairys?"

"One of them?"Waldo asked,confusion in his eyes.

"Yeah,Cosmo's my other.You know..."Timmy started to circle him a few times,wearing an examining look on his face,"You look awfully familiar somehow."

"Oh,my bad!"The fairy chuckled forgetfully and extended a hand to Timmy,"I'm Waldo.Wanda's younger brother."

"Really?Cool!I'm Timmy."Timmy smiled slightly,almost momentarily forgetting his troubles to focus on the newsmiling fairy before him,"Wanda is...shes been captured."

Waldo looked thoughtfully into Timmy's near faultful eyes,he patted him lightly on the back and then stuck out the map to him.Timmy glanced down at it and then back up at him.

"And this would be....?"He stated curiously.

"The awnser to our prayers."Waldo told him with a grin.

Meanwhile,inside the box....

"You better have a good explanation for this,young lady."Roberto told Wanda with an acussing eye.

"Oh,Rob,stop it!Will you,it is NOT our daugther's fault that were being taken to Fairlyworld knows where inside a stuffy and cramped metal box."Martha snapped at him an in almost pleading manner.

"Fine,Collin,you did it then!"Roberto mused on,pointing his finger directly at Cosmo.

"Me?What'd I do?"Cosmo asked innconncently.

"What'd you think,ding-dong!?If it wasn't for that certain somebody being after you,known of us would have been dragged into this!You've gotten a lot of nerve,boy.Doing this to us,espeically my sweet little girl!You and you're idoitcy!Why did my daugther ever marry a numbskull like _you,_anyways!"It all came out in one good scolding,but it got threw.

Wanda saw the look in Cosmo's eyes,he had been told and even teased all his life about being stupid.And even when he paid attention to it,he still didn't think anything of it.Not that he could really,but it never really seemed to bother him before.But now,looking into his mixed-up emerald eyes,she could tell for sure.His feelings and even his pride had been crushed,the words,"Why did my daugther ever marry a numbskull like you,anyways!"Had tooken something inside of Cosmo and torn it to shreds.He had nothing left to say,but to just float there emotionlessly.

"Dad!"Wanda snarled angerily at her father,floating up to Cosmo's side to hold him close,"How could you?!You know I love him,why are you doing this!?"

"I never wanted you to get married,that's why!I wanted you to stay my little girl forever.When Waldo left for the Fairy Acadmey,you were and you're mother were all I thought I could have any longer.I just wanted you to be you're happiest,is all Wanda."

"Dad,"Wanda said softly,"I _am _happy!I'm happy with what I do,I'm happy with what I've accomplished!I'm happy with Cosmo and Timmy.But nothing could ever make me stop loving you guys as well."

"Wanda,you're sooo grown up!"Martha told her daugther tearfully and embraced her,Roberto joined in as well,"I know you're happy,don't you Rob?"

"Yes,"He smiled to at both of them and then floated over to place a hand on Cosmo's shoulder apologenically,"Listen,I'm sorry I got carried away.It was just the feeling of being trapped by an insane manaic drove me a little insane ,uh,Cosmo you're not a bad husband for Wanda at all.In fact...you're probably the best thing that ever happened to her and that's the truth."

"I don't believe you."Cosmo told him quietly.

"But you are,isn't he Wanda?"Roberto grinned at him truthfully and then over at Wanda.

"No,"He repeated coldly,taking Roberto's hand and threwing it off his own,"You don't mean it!"

"Cosmo...."Wanda started to say to him soothingly.

"I'm sorry,Wanda,"Cosmo whispered in a low voice,"You really do desirve better.I'm not better."

Back at Timmy's house...

"Ready to rock,Tim?"Waldo asked him,as Timmy got into his shrink machine,Waldo had poofed up for him.He had only recently reached this level of magic.

"You bet!"Timmy retorted in an adernaline rush of a breath,pushing the shrink button down with his fist,"And Waldo,one thing I gotta tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Tim!"

The 2 poofed over to Crocker's front lawn with time to spare,Crocker was just now pulling up and getting out the box,when they were both recovering gingerly from the poof Waldo had just done moments ago.

"I feel weird,"Timmy pointed out uncertainly,giving himself a quick look over,"Almost tingling."

"I'm still working on how you're suppose to make single poofs not feel like anything but air."Waldo admitted with a shrug,looking over to where Crocker was just hopping up and out of the car.

"Quick!"Timmy barked at him impetuously,running into some nearby bushes.Waldo complied almost immedetely,flying into the bushes as well.

"You think he spotted us?"Waldo asked Timmy in a hushed tone,watching Crocker slam the door behind him as he headed up the stairs and into his room.

"Hope not."Timmy repiled equally quiet,then he narrowed his eyes on the front door and made an ushering motion with his hand,"I wish we were just outside Crocker's door without Crocker noticing."

Timmy waited paitently for the magic to take effect.But felt and saw nothing.And when he turned,he saw that Waldo was just floating there.Not really thinking why he wasn't doing anything,Timmy said it once more.But all Waldo did was float there and stare at Timmy blankly.

"Well..."Timmy inquired him questionabley.

"Well what?"

"Why aren't you doing anything!?"Timmy exploded on him carelessly,then he muttered under his breath,"For the love of pete and his forefathers."

"I'm not you're fairy,dude.I can't grant you any wishes or I'd be breaking da rules!"Waldo explained to Timmy in a calm,cool and collected voice.

"Sorry,"Timmy apologized,trying to keep the ruefullness from escaping his tone,"It's just the thought of anything happening to Cosmo and Wanda,especially when it's something that has something to do with Crocker.

Despite the fact that he saw the obvious bitterness in Timmy's voice when he mentioned histeacher,he saw that Timmy deeply cared for his godparents and would probably be willing to risk a lot just for thier safety.That's when Waldo,himself,saw the bond the not-so apparent bond Wanda,Cosmoand Timmy shared.It ususally didn't take a lot to see things like that,but sometimes people just didn't look hard enough.Waldo knew from past experience,he smiled at Timmy knowingly and then hoped he would one day have a bond like Timmy's with his godchild as well.Although,he hardly doubted they could ever match the one he seemed to see before him.

"Ready?"He asked Timmy,trying to change the subject,get his wand ready anyways.

"Let's go,"Timmy told him with an excited glint in his sky-blue eyes,getting ready shrink the suit super small once they were inside Crocker's house.

Sorry,got carried away with the whole Wanda's dad despising Cosmo thing.Oh well,more action and humor next chapter!I can never seem to fit everything I want into a chapter sometimes.But these last few have been exceptionally long since I haven't logged in for a while.Anyways,buh-bye now!

Lavenderpaw


	13. Making it out in 1 piece instead of piec...

Shrunk at microscopic size,Timmy and Waldo jouneryed into the forbidding house by the means of the key hole.It was basically like any overly-decorated house on the inside,Timmy thought with some mild distaste as they made thier way up in Crocker's bedroom to free the other fairys.

Meanwhile....

"Heh,now little fairys,"Crocker cackled,while he sat the box down with little effort on a normal-looking stool,"I'm going to get my camera all filmed up for this most glorious of moment.You stay here and I'll be right back!"

Timmy sighed with relief,when he and Waldo saw that the stool didn't seem to have any booby traps hidden around it,as Crocker made a quick dash for the door,but he turned again and thought fora moment,then he snapped his fingers cleverly.

"Ooops!" He laughed to himself,"Almost forgot to set the secret,microscopic booby traps for just such an occasion."

The two watched with gaping mouths,as they saw Crocker flip a switch behind a framed portrait of him with a giant red and blue lolly in some sailor suit.As he did this,it acitvated all kinds of dangerous and deadly looking things to set of in front of the twosome.

"Just my luck,"Timmy grumbled in a piqued manner.

In the box.....

"Cosmo,say something!"Wanda urged him,flying over to put her arms on his shoulders,but all he did was pull away in a huff and then sadly glance down at the ground.Not daring to look up with his guilt-ridden gaze and into her saddened pink eyes.

"I'm sorry I got us into this mess,Wanda."Was all he said and then he turned completely quiet again.

"Geez,the kid's high strong,what can I tell's ya!?"Roberto defended himself,when his daugther turnedon him with anger flashing in her eyes.

"If you haven't of said what you said,none of this would have-"But she was cut off by her mother's own eyes glaring at her with sparks of fury.

"You're father _may _responisble for what Cosmo's going threw,but don't you go as far as to saying that ANY of this was his fault,young lady,"Martha told her daugther sternly,making it clear she meant it.

Wanda stiffled a small sob and glanced at Cosmo out of the corner of eye.Her voice instantly softened,as she spoke to in a dreary voice.

"I just wish none of this had ever happened,what's that?"

A fast-paced rapping sound on one of the sides of the box made everyone jump back a few feet.They weren't sure at first,but a familiar voice asked hastily,"Cosmo!Wanda!Wanda's parents...are you OK?"

"Timmy?"Cosmo and Wanda gapsed in a surprised unison at the same time,then thier voices grew happier then ever (even Cosmo's),"Timmy!!!"

"Guys,were gonna save you,hold on!"Timmy told them with a reliefed/over-joyed tone in his voice that meant he felt just that that they were just fine.

"Who's we?"Roberto's voice echoed from the box,as Timmy and Waldo grew back to normal size and started to pick up box together to sit it down gently.

"Wal..."Timmy repiled breathlessly,now just releasing his hold on his side of the box,"Waldo."

"Wallie?!"Wanda gasped with utter shock.

"Yep,hey sis!"Waldo's voice greeted them all warmly,as he got ready to help Timmy open the box.

"It's magic proof on the inside and out!"Wanda warned them,looking over to see that Cosmo had resumed his depressed slump of wordless silence.

"Don't worry,"Timmy called back into them reassuringly,"Were gonna get outta here and _then _find someway to get you out guys out.Hey,how's Cosmo doing?I don't hear him in there at all?"

"He's....."Wanda started to tell her godchild with a soulful heart,when Crocker's footsteps interupted.

"He's coming back up here!"Waldo told Timmy and the two were poofed into Crocker's closet.

"Now!"Crocker said trimphantly,coming over with his recently purchased camera,"I will...."

"Denzel!"His mother's voice sang cheerfully,"Mommy's going down to her Gymnastics now.Make sure to pick up mommy's new line of girdles at the Go-Go-Girdle Hut for mommy,when you're done with all the fairy nonsense."

"No,mother!Get you're own life and keep out of mine!"Crocker yelled down at her curtly and slammed the door behind him with a stubborn growl.

"What should we do?"Waldo asked Timmy,his Scarlet eyes glancing down at Timmy's sky-blue.

"I dunno...hey!Why don't you poof yourself into a human adult and pretend Crocker's won something down at the door,long enough for me to sneak out with Cosmo and Wanda and the others..."

"Great idea,kid!"Waldo grinned at Timmy and then poofed away,leaving a hopeful Timmy in his wake.

Almost instantly,the doorbell rang,causing Crocker to pause from pushing the button that would turn them all into magic dust and muttered some very unplesant words on his breath in a ranting voice.

"Yeah,yeah!I'm coming."Crocker grumbled,as he made his way down the stairs and to the front door.

"OK,guys."Timmy told them hurriedly,coming over to pick up the light-weight box,only to accidently set the box to titanic-level.At first,Timmy was only aware that the box seemed to be making him loose his balance a little bit,but then it got so heavy that it made Timmy fall from the top floor and come crashing down 2 stories.Recovering quickly from his plunge,he headed to the back door and started running around to the front to get Waldo.

At the front door...

"Yes."Crocker awnsered with a simple voice.

"Well....good day to you sir!"A human adult Waldo grinned madly at him,while shaking his hand excessively,"You seem like the try-it-once type."

"No,I'm the...you-better-get-off-my-property-before-I-phone-the-authorties type!"Crocker told him without trying to sound sarcastic about,then slammed the door and started to make his way back upstairs,when a pounding noise made him turned with disgust and reluctantly awnsered it.

"Who's there?"Crocker asked out,but then looked down to see a human kid form of Waldo in a boy scout uniform,holding up cookies with a smirk.

"The freshest,bestest,and not to mention _freshest _cookies on the market,dude."He said up to Crocker coolly and looked pleased when Crocker picked a particular cookie with slight interest.

"What's this cookie called?"Crocker questioned him curiously,holding it up to the sunlight to look at it.

"A screaming sensation of a secret ingredent,"Waldo sniggered slightly,but wore an unsuspcious lookplastered on his face.

"Well..."Crocker went on with examining it and shrugged,"Alright then,I'll give it a try."

"Wait for it."He said to Timmy,when he saw him jog up to him successfully with the box in his hands.

"Mmm...that was very....Ha-Ha-HA---HOOOTTT!!!!"Crocker screamed with his mouth emitting smoke and his eyes bloodshot with tears,he ran for the kitchen to shallow large portions of water and only to return with no one there.

"Good one!"Timmy told him,bursting out and laughing hysertically from behind the side of the neibouring fence.

"Yeah,I know."Waldo laughed a little as well.

"Well,time to find how to open this."Timmy said with mock seriousness,recovering enough to start approach the metal box resolutely as he did and got ready to open it.

Well,this is kind of a push-over chapter.I don't know,maybe I'm just being a little naive at the moment.Maybe I'll be able to come up with something better for chapter 14.OK,until next time my adoring fans...which,of course,well be,very,very soon!I gurantee to you all!Well,gotta go for now,bye.

Lavenderpaw


	14. Together again and so on and so forth

Timmy sat with his chin in his hand to prop up his head at the desk of his room,while absentmindedly drumming his fingers on it.Turning slightly,hemade out the image of Wanda sobbing uncontrolabley in her mother's arms.It had been almost 4 hours since Cosmo had dissapeared when Timmy and Waldo had managed to undo the framework of the box in Timmy's room,only to find Cosmo had poofed away somewhere as it was being opened and not leaving any indication of where he went and when he'd be back.

"I can't believe it..."Wanda snuffled in Martha's lime-green blouse,"All I ever did was try to be a good wife and for what!"

Timmy then turned to look at Waldo and Roberto,staring at them with symphatized expressions and exchanged weary looks with one another,Timmy couldn't take it anymore!

"OK!Please!Take a breath...!"Timmy nearly shouted,causing everyone to look at him startled,only breifly,"I know Cosmo left for somewhere.But we should maybe try thinking where,instead of just sitting here doing nothing."

"Kids got a point,ya know."Roberto was first to exclaim before anyone else,shoving his hands guilitly in his pockets.

"But where?"Wanda asked with an exhale of fresh air,starting to regain her normal,tolerant andpartly-coolself-esteem back,"Cosmo could be anywhere in the entire universe!"

"I can think of one place in particular."Timmy countered with a knowing look and waited for someone to catch on.

"Mama Cosma!"They all chanted at once and instantly,3 wands were glowing and transporting everyone to fairyworld at once.But when they got there,everyone but Timmy glared suspciously at Waldo,who in turn grinned sheepishly.

"Exactly _when _were you given a wand,son?"Martha asked him with a spark in her eye to show him she meant business.

"Yeah,son.Kind of funny you're only in you're 7th level of godparenting practice and haven't yet mastered enough to get one,which comes ususally in level 10!"Roberto joined in,with an equal amount of spark staring to flare up in his eyes.

"I...sort of burrowed it when I heard you guys were in danger."He confessed slowly,but choosing his words carefully as he did,showing seldom signs of coolness in his voice.

"That was...very brave,Wallie."Wanda smiled at him gratefully and adimiringly flew over to hug him.

"Aw,it was nothing."He laughed airly and shoved her away playfully,just like when they were little,he noted with a smile.

"OK,let's go pay a visit to Mama Cosma!"Timmy told them with a daring smirk,reminding them of thier mission.

Meanwhile in Mama Cosma's house....

As Mama Cosma sat knitting in her chair,humming with the birds just outsideher window,she was surprised to see her Cosmo already arriving.But there was a catch,he was still acting quiet and apathic almost constantly now.

"Cosmo!"Mama Cosma cried,tooken back some,"Are you alright?!You look just terrible...."

Cosmo gave his mother a hard look at all the cooeing,but just sighed in instead and tried to manage her a smile.When that didn't happen,he just shrugged and flew into his old room to lock the door and then there was nothing at all.

"Well,done.You did better then I thought."She cleared her voice,then spoke into the nearest phone to Crocker back magic.She let it ring a few times and knew he was hearing it for the first time only when he picked it up.

"What?!"Came a disgusted groan,"What'd you want!!!??!!"

"Uh..."She stammered slightly,but then regained her ability to talk in a slick and dark manner,"Thank you.You have sent me the fairy I wanted all along,in deed.Thank you!!!"

"What're you blabbering about,werido?"Crocker's voice screeched at her edgly,not getting what was happening at all,"I kept them all for myself,after you gave me the box and was going to push the button that turns them into fairy dust,whether or not you liked it and oops......!"

"Whatever,I got what I want.So there!"Mama Cosma spat at him in her normal cheeky tone and slammed the phone down on the reciever with a devious smirk and then turned to Cosmo's room,"And you're not leaving no matter what..."

"There's Mama Cosma's house!"Wanda accounced to the others who were behind her,she was first to arrive,then Timmy and Waldo,then Martha and Roberto,"I have a really good reason to go in there and give her a piece of my mind!Besides,it's her fault this whole thing started in the first place!"

Timmy put a restraining hold on Wanda's arm,long enough for her to turn to him with a questioning eyebrow,"Let's just stick to the plan.....O-K?Where's Cosmo's room?"

The plan was,was to go up to where Cosmo's window was and try to reason with him.Once he saw that everything was okay,he'd leave with them againist his mother's wishes,as usual and everything would be fine!

Author interupting:Little did they know,there'd be an unbearable twist to it.OK,sorry,back to the story!

In his room....

Cosmo sat floating the bed,looking down at the oak wood floor.Why was he here?What was the purpose?Then he remembered with a nerve-breaking memmory,he was the cause of Wanda's hidden unhappinest.So said Roberto,but that was enough to make Cosmo realize,he just wasn't good enough anymore for her.Maybe he never even was....

"Cosmo!"A frantic whisperrattled him out of his thoughts of dismay,he turned to the window and gingerly made his way over to it,"Cosmo,it's us!Come on,come down here."

Sure enough,they were all gathered outside his window,eager for a chance to talk to him.No more though,then Wanda herself.She stared up at him,into his miserable,blank,once green now kind of a smoldering,cloudy gray eyes.

"No..."He told them faintly,turning his eyes studdornly skyward,"I'm the cause ofall of this and I don't wanna be the cause of it anymore!"

Everyone but Wanda and Timmy seemed to take a step backwards,who remained looking straight up at Cosmo with flabbergasted expressions.Timmy took this oppurtunity,to glance over at Wanda,who was almost furiously determinded to get Cosmo to at least listen.It was her willingness,that made Cosmo look down at them once more,but almost in tears.

"Cosmo!"Wanda cried hoarsely up to him,tears starting to fill her empty pink eyes as well,"I love you!Timmy loves you!You're mother...she does.But her's is so limited.It's set up with restrictions and limits,while mines unconditional.For pete sakes,sweetie!We've been together for over 10-thousand years!Isn't that long enough to trust me,to trust yourself..."

"Cosmo,"Timmy said softly up to him,long after Wanda had blown up in a fit of sobs,"We really do love you!It just wouldn't be the same without you,the fact is.Wanda's right,you're mother wants you all to herself and period.

Cosmo's hard expression and dark eyes,seemed to melt as he watched the two people who loved him the most,start to cry.Timmy,well,thought he rarely cried for his secret manly desires.Almost couldn't,but painful tears of agony and defeat managed to escape his eyes as well.One-by-one.When Cosmo saw this and the other's starting to dissovle into a steady stream-line of tears,he shook his head almost to revive himself out of a trance and let tears of guilt slide down his cheeks as well.Then he did what he'd been aching to do all along,he tried blasting a bolt from his wand to the window.

"What the-?!"He cried out loud,when the bolt bounced off the window and then re-aimed for Cosmo,it crashed into him and threw him back againist the wall,"Uh...cheese nachos?"

He was muttering random gibberish,when Mama Cosma flew into the room with her hands on her hips and a false smile on her face.She helped him up off the ground and dusted him off.

"My little Cosmo lolo,I can't just let you leave!"She sang in her highest tone yet,"You just got here,now I prepared dinner for you and then afterwards were going shopping!"

"Uh...Mama,I sorta changed my mind."Cosmo started to say unsurely,not trying to hurt her feelings,"But I just remembered!I have to go to the Go-Go-Girdles shop for my fitting and then I have to go someplace for about another 10-thousand years.Or if worse comes to worse,maybe even forever!"

"Relax,my dear Cosmo,"Mama Cosma told him sweetly,nearly forcing him into a high-chair,"You just forget all about that _irrational,frivolous _Wanda and that selfish little brat of a godchild Timmy!Now then,where were we?"

Cosmo felt something inside of him snap.He didn't know what,but he felt he had to stand his ground and stand it well.So,with all his confidence gathered,he poofed himself out of it and looked his mother straight in the eye.

"Mama,I know you think I'm in...uh....in..."He started with an air of self-assuance,but then almost dropped it.

"Incapable?"Mama Cosma asked him curiously.

"Yeah!You think I'm uncapable of living my own life!Well,mama,I may be dumb!And I may be not smart!And I might even not be able to think all the time,"Cosmo went on with saying in a firmly,outlined voice,completely oblivious to the fact that he was saying the same things over and over again,"But I know one thing for sure....you don't really love me,only when there's a catch you do!I've already told you once before,I'm happy!I love my job and my wife and my godchild and there's nothing you can do to change that...ever!"

"You really love them all that much,don't you?"Mama Cosma asked him slowly,without showing any emotion whatsoever.

"Yes.."Cosmo breathed out with a serious breath,"More then you could ever know,I'm sorry that it has to be this way.But as long as it is,I have to go with what I think is best for me."

"I'm sorry,"Mama Cosma told her son quietly,pushing the button down on a remote to unshackle the house that was on a tight lockdown,"After you're father got eaten by that darned dragon,I felt like you should always remain with me.But I was wrong,Cosmo,I really was.But know this,I do love you.I really do love you,but it's never the kind of love that could make you the happiest in life it looks like and for that....I'm letting you go.Go live you're life to it's fullest and be free!"

Cosmo took his mother's hand and smiled at her earnestly,"You don't know how HAPPY that makes me!I love you too,mama!And I always will,thank you sooo much!!If there's anything I could do to say thanks for the surrendor,just say the word!"

"How about letting me breath."Mama Cosma laughed when he hugged her tightly and then slapped him on the back,"Go on,son.You're father would be very proud of you,I am."

A few seconds later...

Cosmo and Wanda were embracing in a loving and deep embrace of affection.When the heart-wrenching embrace had broken down into just a firm and settled embrace,Timmy joined into it with the two faires welcoming him in with open arms.Then,when they were almost over with,everyone else came over to give a contribute to the final for seconds of it.

"Back to normal,then?"Timmy asked up at them with an even smile up at his two causally grinning faires.

"Back to normal,sport,back to normal."Wanda chuckled and reached down to ruffle the small match of his light-brownish hair still sticking up,"You may be returning back to you're old,video-game obessesed,magazine engrossed self!But...heh...I don't think I could be happier!"

"Me either."Cosmo agreed,patting the match of hair on top of Timmy's head as well and then giving Wanda a last hug.

"Well...almost."Timmy sighed in a remorseful tone,he had nearly forgotten about his friends and his fight with them.

The next day...

Timmy blinked his eyes open and then slowly rose in bed.For a moment,he just sort of sat there.Wondering if it had all really ever happen,then he saw his faires drowzing away comfortabley in thier castle and saw that it was indeed,Monday.He'd have to face them sooner or later,we decided with a sigh and then got up to make his bed.

"Timmy,"Timmy's mom told him,when he was coming down with his headheld up high to make his moher think everything was fine,"Chester and AJ. are outside waiting for you.You can have breakfeast after you chat with them first."

Timmy smiled gratefully at his mother's knowing wink and hurried out to his back stoop,to find a very down-in-the-dumps sight before him.His friends were looking down at the ground and only spoke to him because they sensed him there.

"Timmy...were sorry."AJ. was first to say,raising his slightly to look at Timmy,his eyes serious but sad,"We never-I never should of acted like such a jerk to you."

"Were both sorry,dude."Chester said apologenically,kicking at a pile of dirt at his feet,"We just lost it.Can you forgive us?"

"Alreadydone!Sorry I acted kind of jerky,myself."Timmy told them with a wide grin,while slapping them a high-five.He turned to go in and invite them in for breakfest.When he got this bizzare feeling,it seemed make him want to do something,but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Something wrong,sport?"Wanda asked Timmy as they sat down for breakfest,she was the pepper and Cosmo the salt.

"No."Timmy reassured her confidently but then shook his head and with a defiant smile said,"I don't know.But I have a feeling we're about to find out,very,very soon...."

The end.

Well,was that a story or was it?I'll began work on my grand FOP fanfic,that doesn't nessarily go along with this story.But it's kind of a leader on,maybe.And no,Timmy's growth spurt threw this series has abouslutely _no _relation to the story I'm doing as soon as I can.But I will tell you one thing,if you miss even _1_ chapter of the next one.You're gonna regret it!My next FOP piece,will be based on a little bit of an older Timmy.With lots of humor,drama,suspence and action!It'll be PG though,but I'm going to make it my best piece yet!Wait and see.Well,hoped you've enjoyed my story.Thank you for being loyal and reading and reviewing.It brings a little tear to my eye...see...right there.(indicates a tear sliding down one pale cheek) Well,thanks a bunch to everyone!See ya!

Lavenderpaw


	15. Chapter 15

Well,hope you enjoyed this story.I acutally made it a while ago.So I bet you're wondering..."why did she bring it back?" Well,I got to thinking how I could give others a chance to read my older stories if they didn't get to the first one.So,this _is _the way!Anywho,I have sereval other FOP story's I published a while ago also.But my next FOP project,which I will complete in good time,is going to bed entilted,"Goodbye,Mr. Chip".I know what you're thinking,Chip is going away?Well,yes and no.You'll have to out wait this month,because I'll be busy with another story.But probabley starting July I'll begin work on it.Anyways,byez for now!

LP


End file.
